


Do You Want To Know A Secret?

by orphan_account



Series: Hammers and Shields [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has something to tell Steve. Based off of "Do You Want To Know A Secret" by The Beatles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Know A Secret?

  
_You'll never know how much I really love you_   
_You'll never know how much I really care_   


Thor glanced over at Steve- his boyfriend. The two had been dating for nearly three months, and Thor knew that he cared very deeply for Steve. The thought of losing the soldier scared him- and few things could scare the God of Thunder.

  
_Listen_   
_Do you want to know a secret?_   
_Do you promise not to tell?_   
_Closer_   
_Let me whisper in your ear_   
_Say the words you long to hear:_   
_"I'm in love with you . . ."_   


"Steve, I have something I must confess."

He looked confused. "Well, what is it?" Thor leaned in closer to Steve, lips almost brushing the super soldier's ear.

"I'm in love with you."

  
_I've known a secret for a week or_ two  
 _Nobody knows_  
 _Just we two_  


Steve turned his head, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. He'd been dreaming of this moment for longer than he cared to admit...and knew his answer.

"I love you too."

  
_Listen_   
_Do you want to know a secret?_   
_Do you promise not to tell?_   
_Closer_   
_Let me whisper in your ear_   
_Say the words you long to hear:_   
_"I'm in love with you . . ."_   



End file.
